


Movie Night

by meefling



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Cuddling, tonic immobility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meefling/pseuds/meefling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Th'Spine, how l-long is this m-m-m-m-movie? Why'd ya pick such a-a-a long movie? How can youuuu like a movie this long?" Rabbit is being rather disruptive while the robutts attempt to enjoy a movie together. However, the Spine is about to solve this problem.</p><p>Just an old drabble I wrote based on a conversation I had with my friends on skype! Note, Hatchworth is newly activated and doesn't know much about... anything, really... and the Jon is still around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

"Is tonight Movie Night?"

"MOVIE NIIIIGHT!"

"M-M-Movie Night?"

"... Yes, it's Movie Night, everybody."

The Walter automatons all decided that every once in a while, the four of them would gather in one of the huge rooms that contained a giant 3D TV, and they'd watch a movie together.

It was pretty simple. They meet up, decide on a movie, and watch it all the way through. Somebody was bound to sink into stasis while watching, so soon after Movie Night was created they added a challenge; the last person to 'fall asleep' would get to choose the next movie they watched.

Tonight, it was The Spine's turn.

Once the movie was chosen (a very old movie somehow restored and transferred to a DVD courtesy of The Spine himself) everybody sat down on the couch, while the titanium alloy automaton put the disc into the player and went to sit on the couch between Hatchworth and Rabbit.

The Jon, once hearing the title of the movie, had already fallen into stasis, resting against Hatchworth's arm. The newly-awakened robot had his arm wrapped around the smaller robot.

... Of course nothing was meant by it, just a brotherly gesture...

"Th'Spine," Rabbit asked. When he got The Spine's attention, he continued. "How l-long is this m-m-m-m-movie?"

"A few hours," The Spine answered, and Rabbit's optics glowed brighter in some mix of emotion between surprise and maybe anger.

"Why'd ya pick such a-a-a long movie?" he asked, getting all up in The Spine's face about it.

"Because I like this movie, Rabbit," he said more quietly, the movie was starting.

"But how can youuuu like a movie this long?" Rabbit asked, right beside The Spine's ear.

The Spine sighed. His movie had already started and himself and Hatchworth was trying to watch, because this movie was new to him. He was having a hard time focusing with Rabbit's bickering to The Spine.

Rabbit kept asking questions frequently throughout all of the first 5 minutes into the movie after the opening credits had rolled. The Spine then remembered a trick. This would be cheating in their little game of who could stay powered on for the longest, but he just wanted to watch his movie. He never cared much for the silly game in the first place.

So The Spine reached over and pressed an index finger to Rabbit's triangular, oxidized nose.

Rabbit immediately shut up and his 'eyes' went wide open and he just stared straight ahead, unmoving. The Spine finger was still on the older automaton's nose, and soon Rabbit began leaning forward towards the bigger automaton. Said automaton took his hand away and allowed Rabbit to collapse on his side against him, Rabbit's head now in the other robot's lap. His hat had fallen off his head, so The Spine just picked it up and put it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

The Spine continued to watch the movie in peace, Rabbit still out of it in his lap. Absently, he started to stroke Rabbit's head gently with his hand, but neither Rabbit nor The Spine noticed he had started the action.

Hatchworth noticed though, and he smiled over at the two of them, taking a picture with his receptor eyes and filing it away as blackmail for later, in case they did something to him.

After all, he didn't know them that well yet. On that note, Hatchworth decided to further investigate Rabbit's rabbit-like habits further once the movie finished. A mischievous smile made its' way to Hatch's lips.

Living with these crazies would be great fun.


End file.
